The present invention relates to a process for producing foods, dietetic foods and food additives based on distillers"" grains in which the distillers"" grains are directly taken from the distilling kettle, thickened, but not dried, and admixed with milk and a yoghurt culture. Such a process is known from DE-C-39 04 962. This process has proven useful, but from time to time, quality variations occurred and thus products were obtained which were not optimal in terms of taste and smell. Thus, it has been the object of the invention to improve and optimize the process according to DE 39 04 962 C2 and to be able to further process the product obtained thereby into a wide variety of final products.